Truth Behind the Eyes
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Season 4. Jaden fused himself with Yubel and it turned him into someone who can't dare face the truth behind the one he love's eyes. Now Alicia must try and find a way for him to see the truth once again. Even if it means she loses the love of her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX. Takehashi does. I merely own this oneshot. Takes place in Season 4.

**Truth Behind the Eyes**

_"You just don't see."_

"How can I see something that was never there to begin with?"  


Harsh words ring throughout her mind.

How did it happen again...?

Oh, yeah...

Yubel had wanted Jaden to feel her pain.

She hurt him and hurt him until it drove him to embrace the Supreme King that dwelled deep inside of him.

Now Jaden, after all that happened with Yubel, had become blind to the one thing that had kept him strong for more than three years.

_"You're not yourself."  
_

_"Of course I'm myself. This is who I am, Alicia. Deal with it."_

_"No, this isn't you! The Jaden I know isn't like this!"_

_"This is who I am... it's who I'll always be... and if you can't accept that, then I guess we're not meant to be..."_

Lips quiver, fingers clench the hem of a red blazer, and tears leave dark spots on his back.

_"You don't see anything anymore. You're blind now."_

_"I don't see what you want me to see. And I don't want to see it."  
_

_"So you'd rather not see our love anymore?"_

"Not if it's not the truth..."

"The truth?! How is it not the truth!? We've been in love for so long, Jaden, there's no way that what I feel for you is a lie!! No, what you see now is the lie, not what you're neglecting to see!!"

Her forehead pressed against his muscular back, her fingers tightening their hold on the back of his blazer, and her tears continued to spill from her eyes.

Her body trembled violently as the harsh words continue to send blow after blow to her heart.

"_You're wrong. You want to know what I see so badly? I see me wasting three years on someone who can't obviously accept reality."_

_"No... that's not true... it's you who can't accept reality, Jaden, not me..."  
_

_"It's over, Alicia, and there's nothing you can do."  
_

_"All you see is how you want it to be. So you keep on living this lie..."_

"It's over!! Don't you understand?! I don't love you anymore!!"  


Pleading whispers fall from trembling lips as fast as the tears fall.

He remains silent and doesn't move; the stars shining down on them.

There was nothing more to be said. He had said it all and so had she.

"_You... don't love me anymore?"_

"Yes, I don't love you anymore."

"H-How can you say that? After all that I've done for you...?"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you tried forcing me to believe the lie you've trapped yourself in."

"J-Jaden..."

"No, Alicia, the truth is right here in front of me and you know it."

"Y-You're wrong... you still love me... you have to..."

"And what makes you think that? Is that all I'm worth? Loving you? I don't think so. I'm going to make a name for myself with or without you."

"Jaden... it's Yubel talking... it's Yubel... you don't mean that..."

_"Oh, blame her now! Of course you would! You were always the jealous type!"  
_

_"...Jaden..."_

_"It's over, Alicia, goodbye..."_

And then he had walked away...

Silence remained until finally he spoke, his rich voice sending the old soothing that it used to through her body and easing her mind.

"What do you want, Alicia?"

"I want you back, Jaden. I'm so sorry."

"Why do you say your sorry? It's not your fault."

She froze at those words. Stepping back, Alicia watched Jaden turn around slowly.

That's when she noticed the warmth was back in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I was blind to the truth. You were right. I should be the one to apologize, Ali."

Ali.

The one name he hadn't uttered to her since before he fused with Yubel.

The moment it cascaded from his lips, she knew he wasn't lying.

"Jaden..."

"I do love you still, Ali."

"Honestly?"

"Always have, always will."

"Jaden..."

She embraced him and he felt his lips being covered with her own.

He had gone so long without the feeling of Alicia's kiss.

It had actually driven him almost to madness.

And now...

Now they were together again.

"Oh, Jaden, I've been so lost without you."

Kisses rained down his face and across his mouth.

Each one more tender than the last.

"I'm back to normal now, Ali."

"But how?"

The kisses stopped and her emerald eyes digged into his.

"Alexis actually saved me."

Alicia blinked slowly, her eyes darkening.

"So she was able to save you were I could not... great..."

"Ali..."

"So, what, you two have a wonderful moment under the stars or something? Did you guys even pause and think about Zane or me?"

"Ali, that's not how it went."

"Prove it!!"

He sighed and said, "Alexis brought me back by showing me how much I was still in love with you."

"S-She did?"

Alicia sighed.

Boy, she felt like a jealous moron.

"I love you, Ali, and no one else will ever hear those words from me."

Jaden kissed her with everything he had.

No matter what, he was going to make her see the truth behind his eyes.

Eyes filled with love and love only for her.

Alicia was his true love.

And he wasn't going to lose her ever again.

**The End**

A/N: Wow. You lot really like JayxAli. Maybe I should come up with a name for this pairing... hmm... any suggestions? Tell me in your review!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
